Codename:Felix
by frostythehitman559
Summary: Jaune gets kicked out of Beacon and ends up in the world of Halo/Red vs. Blue follow him as he becomes an infamous merc. with an annoying atitude
1. Chapter 1

**Another story by me and my dead conscience**

 **Your welcome**

 **Shut up anyway i don't own much and what i do is the story**

* * *

Jaune Arc packed his bags quickly and effectively, he didn't even look up when his team walked in,

"Why are you packing?" asked pyrrha

"Because i'm leaving." answered jaune

"Why?" asked Ren

Jaune sighed and stood up, "look guys if you think it's your fault, it's not the fact is after what happened with cardin it's better if I leave"

Jaune picked up his bags and walked out calmly without looking back as if nothing was wrong, but something inside him had broken, as he stepped out into the sunlight a shadow covered his face, Jaune Arc grinned

"Oh this is going to be fun." he muttered.

Pyrrha sobbed as she watched her best friend, partner and crush leave without even trying to say goodbye. She watched him get into a bullhead and she saw the ribbon of light that shot through the plane and destroyed it.

Jaune woke up with a light in his eyes, he was laying in a cot with a man standing over him and shouting.

"Wake up recruit you wanna be shocked, take a shower, change, make your bed and wait by your bed for further instructions, now go!" the man shouted, he was holding a cattle prod so Jaune decided to do what the man said. He grabbed the clothes set on the bed and ran for the showers. After a cold shower Jaune changed into a black T-shirt, olive green fatigues, black combat boots and a green belt with a black metal buckle, he checked the name on the tag, 'Jaune Arc huh that's weird cuz i'm definitely in Remnant or Kansas for that matter any more.` he thought, he quickly made his bed as fast and best he could and stood at rigid attention by his bed. The Instructor looked around before speaking er shouting,

"Recruits welcome to Reach you are here to be soldiers but all I see is a bunch of week momma's boys. Now you wanna be soldiers then run, line up and run!"

The recruits lined up with the tallest up front, Jaune was somewhere in the middle next to a well built hispanic man.

"Hey blondie you might want to dye your hair darker, when they cut it blonde will look stupid on you, trust me." the man said

"Thanks I'll consider it ." said Jaune "What's your name?"

"Samuel Ortez, you?"

"Jaune Arc."

"You got time to talk you got time to run so run!" one of the DIs shouted. Slowly the group started running, after a while they picked up the pace. After a few hours the whole group was panting except the drill instructors.

"You call that running?" shouted one "common we still got two hours till breakfast."

No one dared complain, they just squared their shoulders and ran. After running they sat down to a cold tasteless meal then ran to an obstacle course.

"Ok here's the deal you get through before lunch or else, good luck." shouted the DI. Jaune slogged through mud, ducked under razor wire, avoided flash bangs and ran under live fire, finally he got through to the end. The DI didn't even look up when Jaune arrived he just motioned to a bottle of water, Jaune drank the salty, warm water not caring about the flavor, after a while Sam showed up. About thirty minutes later most of the recruits arrived. When everyone had arrived the DI stood up, "good job boys now double time to lunch."

After lunch the DI's ran the recruits to the range where everyone was issued the same bullpup rifle.

"This is the MA5D individual combat weapon system, it holds thirty-two 7.62 full metal jacket rounds in a breach loaded magazine ." a DI explained, he then showed them how to load, check, clean and fire the rifle. Jaune stood in front of his target aimed and fired, when he checked his score he found that he was actually a good marksman, he looked at sam who was cooly drilling each target in the center. The DI nodded at them "good shooting you two keep it up "good shooting you two, keep it up and you could become marksmen."

After shooting the DIs herded the tired recruits back to the barracks for dinner and rest. Jaune closed his eyes, this was going to be hard and fun. For the next six months Jaune trained the same routine with small variations.

Finally after six months Jaune and the rest of the recruits were ready for the final exam. Jaune's team quickly took out the guards outside the building that held a package.

"I don't like this, this is too easy." said Sam

"Neither do I, Jo-en-es go grab the package." said Jaune

The soldier rolled his eyes and muttered something about his name being Jones, when the soldier was almost to the package he got shot.

"Shit! Sniper! everyone down!" Jaune yelled

While the sniper held down the team Sam found his location.

"He`s up there." he shouted to Jaune.

Jaune nodded, "I distract you take him down."

Jaune ran drawing the sniper's attention, then Sam sighted and fired. The sniper froze up as the Tactical Training Round hit him. One of the trainees ran out and grabbed the case.

"Congratulations you have all passed, Arc and Ortez you are being assigned to Kilo-one six ODST squad as marksmen, Jo-en-es you are assigned to Project Freelancer the rest of you are shipping out to Harvest now." the commander stated "good luck men."

Jaune and walked to a Pelican

"So what do you think?" asked Jaune

"Shits gonna get weird I can feel it. Said Sam

* * *

 **I don't know what bootcamp is like so don't judge**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll try to update as much as possible**

 **Probably once a week or less**

 **Thanks**

 **Anyway i don't own RvB or RWBY**

* * *

"So you're the newbies the higher ups sent to be our snipers." an ODST said, Jaune nodded "well there's no way in hell you are watching my back." he said

Jaune smirked "then who's gonna watch it? Your mommy?"

"Don't do this Jaune." Sam warned

Jaune continued "and a big baby like you, what are you even doing in special forces?"

The man took a swing at Jaune who ducked it, grabbed his arm and brought his elbow down breaking it.

"Officer on deck!" someone yelled, everyone snapped to attention,

"At ease." said the captain "gentlemen tomorrow at oh 4:00 you will drop into Emerald Cove City to set up a secure landing and evac. zone . any questions? Good. dismissed,"

"Thats our cap?" asked Jaune

"Yup." said Sam

"Hey newbies." said one of the ODST's "what's your names?"

"I'm Jaune and that's Sam." said Jaune

"Well we don't like em so get new ones. The ODST said "I'm Joker the heavy, the psycho with the knife is Blade and his girlfriend is lexi she's the medic, the one you beat up is anderson he's not very bright but give him a gun and point him in the right direction and you're good and last and definitely least is our Staff Sergent Artie."

Jaune scratched his head "ok i'm gonna go with Felix and Sam is now Locus."

Sam er Locus shook his head "that is just stupid." he muttered

"I like em." said Blade "now let's get some rest."

"Helljumper, Helljumper where ya been." Artie shouted

"Feet first into hell and back again." everyone responded

"Gear up everybody we got fifteen minutes till drop"

Artie wore white armor with a green stripe through his red visor and carried an assault rifle, anderson wore standard grey with blue as his secondary and carried two SMGs, Jokers armor was purple with a white visor his weapon of choice being a HMG, Blades armor was all black he equipped a shotgun and his kukri knife, Lexi wore white with a red visor and a medic symbol on her shoulder she put a medic's backpack in her pod and grabbed a battle rifle. Felix looked in his locker, his armor was grey with orange as it's secondary, next to it was a DMR and a sticky detonator and a note,

 _Thought you might like,_

 _Blade_

Felix equipped his stuff and checked on Locus, Locus' armor was the same as felix's but with green as the secondary, Locus smirked at Felix as he pulled out a SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle.

"One minute until launch." said the ship's AI "good luck boys."

When everyone was in their pods Blade began to chant, "If i die in a combat zone." he shouted

"Box me up and ship me home." everyone replied

"Pin my medals on my chest." Joker roared

"Tell my momma I did my best." everyone answered

"Gentlemen an ODST leads the way, Drop!" Blade yelled, then they fell. Felix felt weightless for a minute, then he felt the shudder of his pod, five minutes later and he was on the ground. He stepped onto the beach and watched the city burn.

"Boys we lost Artie that puts me in charge. Blade said over the radio " rendezvous at at the docks near my location good luck, Blade out."

Felix crept around the houses to the docks stopping to check for friendlies here and there. When he reached the docks all he saw were two hulking figures and Blade hiding from them. When the hunters turned away from him Blade lept out and slashed at the unarmored midsection of the one closest to him, Felix saw the other one aiming at Blade, raising his rifle Felix fired into it's back, the hunter fell over dead, by that time Blade had cut the other one to pieces. Slowly over the next hour the others showed up.

"Ok here's the deal our mission was to clear out this sector so evac. and support ships can land. To do that we have to kill every last alien sonva bitch in the area, well split into two man teams , me and Lexi are clearing buildings, Felix and Locus get onto the roofs and take down any heavy troops or artillery placements, Anderson and Joker you clear the it?"

Everyone nodded, Blade chuckled "good let's go."

The first few blocks were empty then the team ran into a pack of brutes, Felix and Locus strafed while Joker and anderson went straight in , Blade and Lexi ran into a building and took out some jackal snipers. "We've got twelve more buildings to go through before extraction." said Blade.

Suddenly something shimmered in front of Locus and an Elite appeared. The elite swung at Locus cutting an X in his helmet. Immediately Blade tackled the elite and tried to wrestle the blade from it's hand, the elite threw him off by Blade rolled and came back at it with his knife jumping on it and burying his knife in it's eye.

Lexi ripped off Locus' helmet revealing an X across his face

"Looks like the blade was made of heated plasma so the wounds cauterized but it's gonna leave a nasty scar." she said

"I'm good, it hurts like hell but i'm good, let's go." said Locus

Blade nodded "stick to the mission" he said "good man."

* * *

 **So do I kill Felix's team so it's only him and Locus in Remnant or keep Blade and Lexi?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about not updating I was doing stuff**

 **Anyway i don't own RWBY or RvB**

* * *

Felix,Locus,blade and lexi were sitting at a bar drinking Jokers favorite drink.

"Whisky and orange juice?" asked Felix "how the fuck did he like this?"

Blade smiled at the memories, "he was a strange one, to joker."

The four raised their glasses, "to joker."

Felix took a swig and made a face. Joker had been killed during the defense of New Mombasa the same day Anderson had tried to run blade had personally killed Anderson for insubordination and had filed it as friendly fire during a firefight. He had also written jokers memorial speech and farewell. Locus looked up as a man sat down next to them, "you know no one sits next to an ODST unless they're looking for trouble." said blade.

The man raised the badge of an ONI operative.

"My apologies." said blade "what can we do for you sir?"

"My name is agent Lynch." the man said

"Got a real name." said Felix

"The man gave a tight smile "my job is to find volunteers for a special program and you four have been selected."

"Were honored." Felix said sarcastically " what kinda secret government shit are we doing?"

"Yeah give us a name or something." said blade

"Spartan IV" Lynch said

"Oh so you want us to be your new wind up Master Chiefs." said blade

Lynch shrugged "you could put it that way."

Blade looked at each team member

"Become a walking weapon? I say hells yes." said felix

"Locus shrugged "sounds fun."

Blade nodded "let's do this."

* * *

A month after augmentation and the new spartans were ready for action. Blad had chosen black air assault armor with a red visor his knife was on his left arm, his weapon was a black and grey digital camouflage MA5D with a shotgun where the flashlight was. Lexi wore white gungnir armor with red highlights her primary gun being a shotgun with flechette rounds. Felix had a scout helmet with a soldier torso piece and venator shoulders. Locus wore full LOCUS armor and was cradling his sniper.

"Ok our first mission is suppressing rebel activity on the planet Charybdis VII, it's a small desert planet so there won't be much resistance but there is a high priority target in one of the villages well start on opposite sides and work our way towards the target in the middle. We drop in five be ready in two."

As soon as Felix landed he blew the hatch on hi pod and stepped out firing, three insurrectionist guards that were standing near him fell, felix ducked behind his pod as two other guards began firing at him. Two loud cracks were heard and Locus stepped out from behind a house holding his smoking rifle.

"Long time no see."said felix

Locus grunted "it's barely been twenty minutes."

The two stormed through the village destroying all resistance.

` Blade landed at the base of a sand dune. Hauling himself out he sat on top of his pod and waited an hour later lexi came and sat beside him together they watched the sunset. When it was completely dark blade stood up and picked up a backpack of explosives then he held out a hand to lexi. "Let's get going." he said

An hour later and another insurrection base was blown to hell. Over the next week blade and lexi and Locus and felix destroyed insurrectionist outposts and bases working their way towards each other.

Blade walked into the courtyard and looked around then he waved to felix who stepped out of the shadows.

"So where's the package?¨ asked Felix

¨Hes somewhere safe¨ said a voice ¨unlike you¨ another spartan wearing armor reminiscent of an ODSTs armor stepped out of the shadows.

¨who are you?¨ asked blade

¨me? People call me mickey but my real name is Michael Crespo."the man said

¨mickey?¨ asked blade ¨as in Alpha-nine Mickey dude your a freaking legend among us ODSTs!¨

Mickey took off his helmet and smirked ¨you're pretty famous yourself blade.¨

¨wait, why are you working with the rebels?" asked felix

¨i got a better question for you.¨ said Mickey ¨why are you working for the UNSC all they ever did for you was make you super tools.¨

Blade nodded ¨fair enough but they pay on time.¨

Mickey frowned ¨if it's only for the money then why don't you become freelancers?¨ he asked ¨you could probably make a hell of alot more than if you worked for the UNSC.¨

Blade looked at felix, felix shrugged then blade looked around ¨waaait a minute we're missing some characters here.¨

Felix scratched his head ¨yeah wheres lexi and locus?¨

Mickey gave them a blank look ¨missing characters? This is reality you know.¨

Blade held up his hand ¨quiet i'm looking for my friends.¨

Mickey looked even more confused ¨so are we still talking about why the UNSC sucks?¨ he asked

Blade looked around ¨oh there you guys are we got worried for a minute, anyway mickey here says that we should become mercs what do you say to that?¨

Lexi shrugged ¨do I care I just do whatever you do, besides we don't make much working for the UNSC.¨

Locus shook his head ¨a soldier follows orders.¨ he stated

Felix groaned ¨look Locus what has the UNSC done for us? All we get for all our hard work is a pat on the back and enough money for us to survive, we work on our own we get a hell of alot more.¨

Locus sagged "fine" he mumbled

Blade pointed his gun at mickey "Okay! So our first job how much will your boss pay to let you and him go?"

Mickey shrugged "he's probably not worried about me but I'll check about what he says."

After a minute on the radio he came back "he'll help you set up an untraceable bank account and pay you four mil."

Blade nodded "we're off to a good start."

 **8 Years later**

* * *

The sour ex spartans now mercenaries were standing around a weird beam of light in a jungle temple on the planet chorus.

"I still can't believe we became mercenaries just to get shit duty with charon industries." said felix

"At least this job is easy." said lexi

"Speak for yourself i had to work with those rebels." he groaned

"Reables are bad, how about the idiots in the capital?" joked locus

"So what about the weird beam of light were standing in front of?" asked blade

Suddenly an explosion knocked the four into the beam.

"Looks like the assholes are gone." said church

"Shut up epsilon." said Carolina

Locus coughed and looked around then he got up and helped felix. Slowly blade got up then lexi. Slowly Felix looked around then threw off his helmet

"Fuck i'm back!" he shouted

"Back where?" asked locus

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! " shouted felix

Slap "get a grip." blade yelled.

"fuck ." muttered felix

Slap

"Ouch okay jesus let me explain." said felix "were on my home planet Remnant which i'm pretty sure is in a different dimension because it's never had any contact with the UNSC or covenant."

Blade nodded "that explains why you're about seventeen."

"Wait i'm what?!" shouted felix "that means they're probably alive…"

"Who?" asked lexi

"My old teammates and friends the same ones who destroyed my life and made me what I am now."

"Okay." said blade "here's a plan make money, get girls, get revenge, make more money and basically be awesome. Good? Good."

Felix smirked "sounds good." he said


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes:**

 **I got nothin**

 **I don't own RWBY of RvB**

* * *

Blade pointed his magnum at Junior. "Here's the deal well be your security force for five days a week, you'll pay us four thousand lien a day and we'll work eight hours a day and you'll provide us with rooms. Deal?"

"Ok! Ok! Deal! " whimpered Junior

"I wasn't going to dumbass." said blade "now get up, I can see this partnership is going to be beneficial."

Junior sobed

Roman Torchwick swaggered into the club and up to junior.

"I want your four best guys." he said, Junior called four burly men over. Torchwick shook his head,

"No, the four you just hired, you know the armored ones."

Junior gulped "they um hired themselves." he said

"Did they now?" Torchwick asked

"Yeah, we did." felix appeared and pointed his DMR at Torchwick who smirked

"So your mercenaries." he said

"Thats right." said Felix "whats it to ya?"

Torchwick turned around "what if i hire you?" he asked, felix lowered his gun "how much?" he asked

"2 mil"

"What's the job?"

"A dust shipment is coming in from atlas and i'm taking it with some help from the mutts in the white fang and i want you to make sure there's no problems."

Felix thought for a minute "you know" he said " there's a bounty of three mil. on your head i might collect that, ot would pay more."

Torchwick flinched "2.5 now and 3 mil. When the job is done"

Felix put away his gun and held out his hand "deal"

 **That night…**

* * *

Felix watched the white fang grunts move past the dead guards that he had killed, he looked up and saw the glint from Locus' Sniper scope, blade was carrying a shotgun and was watching the shadows, lexi was watching the rooftops an assault rifle at the ready.

Blake watched the white fang grunts load dust containers onto bullheads, "you really didn't expect them to be here." sun stated

" no, part of me knew they would be here." blake said sadly

"Sup Blakey" said a familiar voice

"Jaune?" she asked

"Not exactly," said Felix "but your one hundred percent right."

"What does that mean?" asked sun

"It means you need to leave." said another voice, blade aimed his shotgun at sun "now leave and no one gets hurt." sun grinned and tackled blade off the roof. Felix watched the two fight and chuckled

"Blake i'm warning you, you need to leave or you're gonna get hurt."

Blake didn't answer instead she used her semblance to attack but it was blocked by,Jaune?

Felix sighed "Blake teams RWBY and JNPR didn't destroy my hopes and dreams but you didn't help the situation, so please don't get in my way."

Blake narrowed her eyes "who are you?" she asked, Felix shook his head and raised his fists

Blade ducked suns staff and landed two hits on his stomach before dropping back "kid you're in way to deep, now i'm not allowed to kill you but you're gonna be pretty bruised tomorrow." blade unsheathed his knife and dropped it then he dropped his shotgun. Sun charged but blad swept out his legs then body slammed him, sun got up shakily only to be punched in his face, "and another one bites the dust." said blade "damn newb." Blade picked up his knife and shotgun and walked away,

"Were not done." said a dazed Sun, blade kicked him "yes we are."

"SUN!" Blake screamed

"He'll be fine." said Felix

"You bastard!" she shouted

"That's not very nice." Felix muttered

Blake whirled around and made a wild swing at Felix only for it to be blocked by a blue sheild of energy.

"I'm sorry blake," said felix, he flicked out a knife and threw into her right shoulder then knocked her out.

"Hey!" yelled a voice that Felix immediately recognized, "oh hey Ruby, you might want to take care of your friends, after all they are more important than catching a criminal doncha think?"

Felix stood up saluted to Ruby and Penny and jumped into one of the fleeing bullheads

 **A few hours later…**

* * *

Blake woke up to see her friends crowded around her hospital bed, "hey blake, glad your okay." said Ruby cheerfully "unfortunately the bad guys got away." she added sadly

"Yeah," said yang "didn't you say they had armor?"

"And you mentioned that at least one of them knew our names." said Weiss

"So who are they?" asked pyrrha "you said one of them partially blamed us for his loss, why?"

"Guys," said blake, everyone looked at her "I think that the one fought… I think he was Jaune."

"Impossible!" exploded Weiss "Jauns dead."

"We never recovered a body so it is possible." stated Ren

"Yeah but he was probably vaporised so there was no body." responded Weiss

"We should find these armored guys and pound out some answers." said Yang

"Yeah well break their legs!" exclaimed Nora

"Okay teams RWBY and JNPR, we have a new mission." shouted Ruby

 **Later(when blake and sun are better)...**

"Okay here's the plan," said Ruby "everyone's going to go to a different informant legal or illegal and get any info on these mercs that we can, got it? Good!"

'Well time for me to see my informant.' thought Yang

* * *

 **Well yang's walking into an unintentional trap and for anyone who is wondering why the mercs beat Blake and Sun so quickly it's basicly experience plus Jaune/Felix has aura and a semblance.**

 **Anyway here's my ideas for the mercs semblance (all based loosely on Sharingan)**

 **Jaune/Felix: can copy any semblance**

 **Blade: can predict/see enemy movements**

 **Locus: Hypnosis (basicly people he makes contact with (physical or eye) are paralyzed by pure fear including grimm)**

 **Lexi: I have no idea so suggestions plz**

 **Also I know this chapter was kinda bad and my only excuse is I have no Beta reader**

 **Ps: should I bring in sharkface?**

 **Pps:Wash and Carolina are coming in no matter what live with it**

 **And I need ideas for pairings**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for no updates I had a busy summer of nothing.**

* * *

Felix was sitting in the corner of juniors bar watching the customers carefully using a cloak to hide his armor. The regulars who had seen him break up a fight or escort out a drunk or unruly individual knew he was there kept there distance. When it was about noon blade walked in and sat down.

"How's business?" he asked

Felix was about to answer when an explosion blew open the door and knocked out the people near it.

"Alot more interesting than it was a minute ago." said Felix

Blade chuckled.

Yang walked into Juniors expecting the normal army of goons pointing guns at her instead she found a cringing Junior with no of his normal bodyguards.

"Where are they?" she demanded

"Who?"

"The mercenaries!"

"Um sir?" said junior "there's hundreds of mercenaries."

Yang growled "the mercenaries from the dust heist!"

Junior laughed nervously, Yang got ready to shake the answers out of him when a shot slammed into her head.

Yang turned around, Felix looked at blade, blade looked at his gun.

"I told you her aura would protect her." said Felix

"Damn looks like I owe you fifty bucks." said blade sadly

Yang readied _ember celica_ "I don't know who you are but I need answers." she said

"Oh well i'm felix" said Felix "and this is blade. As for answers, hmm… what kind of answers do you need… Yang?"

Yang raised her fists "how do you know my name?"

"To get that answer-" felix doged yang's first shot "yikes guess she doesn't want to rap battle." he said to blade

Blade shrugged "I wanted to fight" he said

Felix pulled out an orange and black cube and threw it at yang.

Yang prepared for an explosive boost but instead was sucked into another dimension

"Wow." said blade " I thought those were broken."

"They got fixed." replied Felix

"Oh"

 **A While Later…**

* * *

"Wheres Yang?" asked Ruby

"I have no idea." said Blake

Suddenly a bullhead flew by there window . Felix opened the bullheads door and threw the teleportation grenade into team RWBY's room. Everyone ducked but instead of an explosion Yang appeared.

"Yang! What happened?" asked Ruby

"I'll tell you what happened" growled Yang "I met two of the mercs and they beat me without even touching me."

"Did you learn anything?" asked Weiss

"The one in grey and orange is called Felix and the one in black is Blade."

"Anything else?"

"They are completely insane ." said Yang

 **A few months later…**

* * *

The mercs stared at the man in front of them, he was white with white hair and ice blue eyes.

"Lemme get this straight." said lexi "you want us to investigate an anomaly that caused the disappearance of thousands and you're only willing to pay us three mil. ?"

"And 500,000 rounds of ammunition." added Jaques "all you have to do is go there and make sure it's safe for my scientists."

"Fine." said Felix "but we want the ammo now."

"Very well," said Jacques holding out his hand "you start tomorrow."

"Who said you can tell us when to start." said blade

"I hired you." said Jacques

"Yeah but I don't want to start tomorrow." complained blade "tomorrow's saturday."

* * *

 **Sticks and stones may break my bones but lucille will always do it. Shout out to all walking dead fans**


	6. Chapter 6

**And were back I don't own RvB or RWBY thanks for the support of my story**

* * *

 **0900: three hours after drop…**

Felix moved through the smoky ruins carefully, around every corner there were grimm and no other living thing, then a grimm spotted him. The beowulf howled, more howells answered it.

"Well fuck." muttered blade.

The grimm charged, the mercs fired, hundreds of grimm fell but more kept coming. Felix tossed a grenade and ducked ten or so grimm were thrown into the air and disintegrated. Slowly the mercs were pushed back,

"We've gotta get outa here!" yelled Lexi

"On it." said blade, he pulled out a smoke grenade and dropped it. The grimm paused unable to see through the thick smoke. Suddenly blade flew through the smoke hacking and slashing with his knife and a katana.

"Where the fuck did he get that?" asked felix

"It's part of his heritage." lexi explained "it's his great great great how ever many greats you wanna add grandfather's sword it was forged by the legendary muramasa himself so blade only draws it when he's in a killing mood."

Finally all the grimm were dead, blade placed his sword in it's scabbard and grinned behind his mask.

"I love my job." he said

Felix rolled his eyes "let's go."

 **An hour later…**

* * *

"I recognize this." said Locus

"No shit Ortez." said lexi

"He's not wrong." said felix

"I know," she sighed "it's just kinda fucking obvious."

"Well if you want my opinion-" said blade cheerfully

"WE DON'T!" yelled everyone

The mercs stared at the alien temple that was sitting in a crater in the middle of the abandoned village.

"Soo… you think it can take us back?" asked blade

"Probably." said lexi

Do we want to go back?" asked locus

"We should at least go and get supplies, a pelican and a warthog… you know what I meen." said felix

"yes !" said blade "we can have private transport."

Everyone looked at him

"That is invulnerable to dust powered emps" he added

"Blade." said felix "you need some serious help."

"Well into the portal." said lexi

The mercs walked into the portal

* * *

Seven new republic soldiers were standing around the portal while scientists were standing trying to find out what it was. Suddenly the four mercs stepped out out of the portal and opened fire., soon all the guards and scientists were either dead or severely wounded. Blade grabbed one of the guards and shook him, "what happened to my mercs!" he yelled

"Go to hell" said the guard

Blade broke his leg "already been there, now answer me."

"Screw you."

Blade pressed down on the guards leg. The man screamed "okay okay there's a few being held in a camp near here."

Blade shoved his knife into the man's kidney

"Show me."

"Um blade?" said lexi "I think he's dead."

* * *

"Hey guard!" yelled Sharkface, the fed soldier looked at him, "i'm hungary."

The guard poked his head into the cell "Creep you eat when I feed you" he said

"Well i'm hungry so get me some damn food."

The guard stepped into the cell "i'll give you some food, how about a knuckle sandwich or a-"

Sharkface grabbed the guard and slammed his head into the wall.

"When I want food you get me food." he whispered into the dead man's ear. More guards rushed in and beat him down

"I'm gonna kill you all!" sharkface laughed "then i'm gonna kill your buddies and those damn freelancers!"

The guards didn't answer just ran out of the cell and locked the door.

"Hey! The hell's going on out there?" he shouted.

No one answered instead several shots hit the door of his cell. A minute later the door cracked open and a bagged lunch landed at his feet, "you said you were hungry?" said an annoying voice, the voice belonged to a man he had met a month earlier a man who had disappeared along with the other leaders of the space pirates,

"Felix."

The merc stepped into the room, "sup sharky."

* * *

 **More of blade will be explained later, chapters will be shorter because i'm short**

 **If any of you play games like minecraft or warface and see username frostythehitman or frostythegunman it's probably me**


	7. Chapter 7

**And were back, I don't have much time to type so chapters are shorter as usual I don't own rvb or rwby however I did recently get to drive a 2017 mustang.**

* * *

Sharkface aimed his assault rifle at Felix and backed away "no way in hell am i getting on that pelican with you psychos."

"Who you callin psycho ya damn psycho!" yelled blade

"Buddy," sighed felix "get in the pelican."

"Why?"

"Because when the freelancers realize were alive they're gonna go after us first not you and where we go you can't make it without us.'

Sharkface growled "I highly doubt that." before he climbed into the dropship.

 **Minutes later...**

* * *

Several small nevermores took off as a pelican dropship burst out of the alien temple

"How the fuck did we fit?" yelled blade

"Mavy i'm just a really good pilot." answered felix

"No your just a grey and orange prick." responded blade

"Fuck you to buddy."

"Just fly." interrupted Locus

"Hey that village looks like it could use some help." said lexi

"Not our problem." said felix

"We need a new place to stay," said locus "the hunters will come looking for us, help them"

Blade groaned, grabbed a shotgun, two magnums, his knife and stepped off the dropship.

 **Play** _ **never surrender**_ **by combichrist**

Blade whistled happily as he hurtled down to earth. He calmly landed on a grimm distracting them from attacking the villagers.

"If you are human or faunus please exit the area if you're a grimm come here so i can kick your black - wait is that racist? My best friend was black, anyway back to the point- if you're a grimm come here so i can kick your black asses." yelled blade in an amplified voice..

The grimm charged, blade rolled right, under the claws of an ursa, fired at it's unarmored neck kicked away a creep then shot a beowulf. Another six beowulf's attacked, blade somersaulted back and shot each one once, out of ammo for his shotgun he dropped it and pulled out his pistols. A creep charged mouth open, blade punched through it's head then fired at the two grimm behind it. Jerking his hand out of the creeps skull he spun around and fired four rounds into an ursa major "six left." he muttered as he pulled out a grenade and tossed it into a pack of bauber tusks blowing them sky high. Blade got up and emptied his guns into a group of ursai.

"Half down," said blade to felix "could use a little help."

Felix put the pelican into a dive and pulled up just in time and opened up with the chingun, decimating the rest of the grimm.

"You could've just dropped another gun." said blade

"You should have packed more ammo." said locus as he thrust a saw into blades hands.

* * *

 **Next chapter more about blade after i kill some unnamed individuals more of blade will be explained**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay this chapter is going to explain a bit about blade and why he's a bit crazy. I don't own rvb or rwby**

* * *

"Again thank you." said victor, the village leader "how can we repay you?"

"We need a place to set up base." said locus

Blade chuckled a bit but didn't say anything. Victor thought before answering, "there's a plateau near hear it's about three square miles in diameter." he suggested.

"That'll work perfectly." said felix "locus, lexi, sharkface, i'll drop you guys off at the plateau with the stuff we have in the pelican, there should be a prefab building in there, victor we'll need your help soon, blade go to juniors and get the rest of our stuff."

Everyone nodded except blade

"Blade?" asked lexi "is there a problem?"

"no ," said blade flatly " I just need a drink."

Felix looked at lexi, lexi sighed and muttered something about blades past. Felix shrugged and left.

 **Later…**

Blade sat at the bar unarmored, head down simply remembering…

A younger blade faced off with an older version of him both were dressed in karate gi and each holding a bamboo shaini

"You'll never beat me!" crowed blade

"Easy andrew." said the older brother "remember the last time you said that."

Blade smirked and attacked with an overhead strike which his brother blocked with a reinforced high block.

"Remember control the centerline!" yelled there father from the sidelines

"Shut up dad." yelled the older brother

"Say that again anthony!" yelled dad "I dare you." he said dangerously

Anthony growled and smacked blade on the head "slow again." he said

Blade rubbed his head then grinned "bet you can't beat me at hand to hand." he said

Anthony returned the smile "you're on."

* * *

The boys faced off anthony was in a wing chun stance while andrew was in the basic krav maga stance. Anthony attacked with a chain punch but blade pushed in with his body grabbed him and slammed him to the ground anthony stood up and sank into a deep front stance blade smiled and put up his hands. The boys pushed back and forth changing styles every few seconds until final got behind anthony and punched him in the kidney.

"Low blow! Low blow!" screamed anthony in pain.

"Ah shut yer ass up." said blade I barely touched you."

"Good." said dad "now andrew, we fight."

Blade groaned.

 **A few years later…**

"Tony!" screamed blade, anthony looked at the plasma grenade at his feet and disappeared in a blue flash.

The young ODST yelled and pulled out his pistol and fired at the oncoming monsters until a giant soldier in green armor grabbed him and dragged him into the pelican

"He's dead." the spartan said calmly "i'm sorry."

"tony... " blade muttered before passing out.

 _Three years later blade failed his psychoanalysis and was forced to take a six months leave where he would meet and marry maggie five years later blade lied his way through his psychoanalysis and made ODST team alpha-seven the deadliest recon team humanity had a year later they were attacked by an elite zealot and all were killed except andrew blade. This event possibly pushed blade even farther beyond the breaking point which caused him to leave his wife and child and become the slightly insane mercenary he is._

* * *

 **That's all about blade more will be explored after the main story is done.**

 **Shoutout if you can guess what three martial arts I practice and which one I have a black belt in.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So i'm about to start killing people so get ready also I finaly got put to sleep by a choke hold tell me i'm not crazy. I don't own rvb or rwby**

* * *

"Alright people we HAVE to figure out who these mercs are." said Ruby

"yeah! " said sun "i've been waiting to get back at them."

"Why are you here?" asked Blake suspiciously.

"Uh we came to say hi?" said sun unconvincingly.

"You were spying on us!" accused Weiss

"Sorta." admitted neptune.

Before weiss exploded ruby interrupted.

"Concentrate!" she yelled "we have a mission, now from what yang got from her source the mercenaries have moved out to the badlands of vacuo."

"I know the area." said sun

"How are we getting there?" asked pyrrha

No one answered.

"I might have a solution." said ozpin from behind them.

"Gah! Professor we aren't planning anything!" squealed Ruby

Ozpin smiled "I believe you, now on to the mercenary problem, I can get you to vacuo on one condition, ten atas soldiers will accompany you."

"Why?" asked blake nervously

"Atlas has been investigating the robbery of one of their main armories and the prime suspects is one of the mercenaries I believe it was the one confirmed as Felix."

"Okay," said Ruby "we agree."

"Good." said ozpin you leave tomorrow"

 **Tomorrow now today…**

"Everybody ready?" asked a hyped ruby "this is my first time out of vale this is gonna be so cool!"

"It's four in the morning." groaned neptune

Everyone got in the bullhead and sat down across from ten atleasen soldiers in desert and team jnpr went to sleep after twenty minutes, after thirty only blake and the youngest soldier were awake.

"So...hi?" said blake awkwardly

"Um hi."

"What's your name?"

"Ryan, private first class." said the soldier shyly "it's my first mission."

"Oh" said blake "i'm sure you'll be fine."

"Yeah they said the mercs weren't a high level threat." Ryan assured himself

Blake didn't say anything not wanting to point out the fact that it only took one of them to destroy a guarded armory.

"Right." said blake "i'm sure you'll be fine"

Ryan nodded and went to sleep a minute later blake began to pur in her sleep.

 **A few hours later…**

* * *

"Hey wake up." pyrrha woke up to a smiling jaune. "Morning beautiful" he said

"jaune ?" she muttered "is this real?"

"Yeah" he said "it's real."

He held out his hand and she took it, "Jaune, I love you." she said as she embraced him."

Jaune held her as he whispered in her ear "I know, I love you to."

Pyrrha pulled back to look in his eyes "really?" she asked

Jaunes smiling blue eyes looked deep into hers, "no." his eyes hardened into cruel steel blue as he pushed her away.

"You destroyed my dreams, I just wanted to be a hero but now i'm worse than the white fang, now before you go blaming CRDL yes they rated on me and yes they will pay, but you, you didn't even try to help. I tried not to blame you, JNPR, RWBY or anybody, I honestly tried but when you started hunting me down I knew you just wanted me gone."

"Jaune…" she protested

"Goodbye."

Jaune disappeared in an orange flash and the world around her exploded.

"Everyone brace for impact!" yelled the captain.

Pyrrha stood in complete shock until someone pulled her into a seat, just before the plane crashed into a sand bank.

"What happened!?" yelled Ryan

"Cockpit blown up." someone answered "looks like the bomb was in the plane."

Pyrrha collapsed on the sand and wept "Jaune…" she murmured "why?"

* * *

Felix reappeared next to blade who was standing in front of beacon

"How'd it go?" asked blade

Felix accepted the battle rifle he was handed before answering "bout as good as first contact."

"Oh" said blade "well at least you weren't wearing your armor"

"yeah ." felix agreed "she would have tried to kill me."

"You still care about her." observed blade "you're going to have to get over her."

"Like you understand." felix mumbled

The two walked into beacon as a pre installed virus shut down the security system.

* * *

Blade was thinking of how lucky they were getting through beacon without being noticed when… "Jaune!"

Felix flinched slightly as he was roughly hugged by a girl he had not seen in years.

"Hey velvet."

"Omigosh." said the bunny faunus "we thought you were dead."

Felix smiled falsely "why don't we step in here, so we can talk."

Velvet didn't see a problem and walked right into the trap. As soon a the three were inside blade closed and locked the door.

"So how are things?" asked felix

"Oh everything's fine, but teams rwby and jnpr are out looking for some mercenaries." said velvet, "and who's your friend?"

"My names blade, andrew blade." blade stepped forward and slid his knife into her stomach then cut her throat. "It was nice to meet you velvet."

Felix flicked some blood off his face "you didn't have to kill her."

"Yes I did." said blade "we need to move fast."

The two walked up to team crdl's room and knocked. Cardin opened the door and was immediately knocked out, he woke up face to face with jaune "hey buddy." said felix "long time no see."

Cardin tried to move but found he was tied back to back with his team.

"Okay let me explain this," said felix "this room has been doused in a...um… blade? A little help?"

"Flammable fluid." supplied blade

"right!" said felix "flammable fluid, now what you are tied to is an alien explosive when it detonates it's going to blow this whole side of beacon to hell and back then back into hell. So if this place catches on fire or this bomb is handled to roughly beacon goes boom, well part of it at least. So you boys are the lucky guys who get to play hero, all you have to do is sit tight and make sure fire, or anything else that make this thing go off does not touch this bomb. Good luck!"

Blade lit a match and dropped it on the floor "oops."

Felix waved then disappeared. Cardin whimpered as the flames spread.

 **At the alien temple…**

* * *

"Epsilon where are we?" asked carolina

"I have no idea." siad church

Neither wash, epsilon or carolina noticed a female spartan in red armor slip out of the portal and into the desert.

* * *

 **Okay so i'm pretty much stuck until I think of more to write, the only thing i promise is a lot of main character death.**


End file.
